1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking gimbal ring assembly including an inner ring for holding an article, an outer clamping element, which can, e.g., be formed as a ring for receiving the inner holding ring and connectable with outside points, and elements for pivotally connecting the inner holding ring with the outer clamping element. The present invention also relates to a ring element forming the outer clamping ring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Circular gimbal ring assemblies or gimbals are generally used for supporting an article in horizontal, vertical, or arbitrary inclined positions. A conventional gimbal ring assembly includes an inner ring for holding, e.g., a lamp, and an outer clamping ring connected with the inner ring and secured in an outside structure. The inner holding ring is securable in the clamping ring with a possibility of pivotal movement therein and after having been pivoted to a predetermined position, is secured in that position.
A conventional gimbal ring assembly is shown in FIGS. 1-2. It includes a one-piece clamping ring securable to outside points, e.g., with two screws and nuts, with the screws extending through diametrically opposite openings formed in the outer clamping ring. Generally, the inner ring is securable to the outer ring with diametrically opposite threaded pins with nuts or screws. When the position of the inner holding ring need be changed, the nuts or screws are released, and the inner holding ring is pivoted to a desired position. Then, the nuts or screws are tightened again.
The above-described conventional gimbal ring assembly has a number of drawbacks. On many occasions, there is little space between the outer clamping ring and the structure, to which the gimbal ring assembly is attached. Therefore, the nuts or screws, with which the outer clamping ring is attached to the inner holding ring, can be accessed only with much difficulties. Further, an operator needs to use both hands for releasing or tightening the nuts or the screws. Still further, it is practically impossible to retain the inner holding ring in a precisely predetermined position during tightening of the nuts or screws. This is because the tightening torque causes shifting of the inner holding ring.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a locking circular gimbal assembly which would insure easy release and tightening of the inner holding ring.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a locking circular gimbal assembly in which the inner holding ring can be precisely secured in its predetermined position.